The present invention relates to shifters for vehicle transmissions, and more particularly relates to shifters with sensors that generate signals to control shifting of the vehicle transmissions.
Many passenger vehicles have floor-mounted transmission shifters located between front passenger seats. Preferably, these shifters are optimally located within easy reach of the vehicle driver and are shiftable along a path of gear positions that keep them within that easy reach. A problem occurs as the vehicle passenger compartment becomes smaller, because more and more things in and around the shifter start to interfere with movement of the shifter, especially at ends of the shift path. This problem is exacerbated when the shifter is movable laterally between an automatic fore-aft shift path and a manual fore-aft shift path. For these reasons, a shifter having a decreased shift path is desired.
It is also desirable to provide a shifter that is more directly and instantaneously responsive to a driver""s inputs. In particular, a shifter is desired that is adapted to change shift characteristics based on driver inputs. Preferably, the shifter would be immediately responsive to driver induced changes, but the changes would be intuitive and recognized by the driver without substantial explanation and without the need for a substantial learning curve by the driver.
Accordingly, a shifter is desired having the aforementioned advantages and that solves the aforementioned disadvantages.
In one aspect of the present invention, a shifter includes a base, and a driver interface module having a structural member attached to the base and held in a fixed position so that a handle on the structural member can be grasped and loaded by a vehicle operator. At least one load-measuring sensor is attached to the structural member. The sensor outputs an analog signal in proportion to the load applied to the structural member by the vehicle operator. A circuit is connected to the load-measuring sensor for receiving the analog signal. The circuit is configured and programmed to output a transmission-shift control signal when the shift request signal reaches a predetermined minimum load value.
In another aspect of the present invention, a shifter includes a base configured for secure attachment to a vehicle. A driver interface module includes a structural member operably attached to the base and adapted to be grasped by a vehicle operator. The structural member is movable along a first shift path between park, reverse, neutral, and drive gear positions, and further is positionable in a manual shift position where the structural member is characteristically not movable. At least one load-measuring sensor is attached to one of the structural member and the base. The sensor outputs an analog signal when the structural member is in the manual shift position and loaded by the vehicle operator, with the analog signal being proportional to the load applied to the structural member by the vehicle operator. A circuit is connected to the load-measuring sensor for receiving the analog signal. The circuit is configured and programmed to analyze the load application to the structural member with respect to time and control gear change characteristics of the vehicle""s transmission in response to that analysis.
In another aspect of the present invention, a shifter includes a base, and a shift lever held in a fixed position on the base so that the shift lever can be grasped and loaded by a vehicle operator. At least one load-measuring sensor is attached to the shift lever. The sensor outputs an analog signal in proportion to the load applied to the shift lever by the vehicle operator. The sensor is adapted for connection to a circuit for receiving the analog signal and for controlling shifting of a transmission based on the analog signal when the analog signal reaches a predetermined minimum load value.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of shifting a vehicle transmission comprises steps of providing a driver interface module held in a fixed position and providing at least one load-measuring sensor attached to the driver interface module, the sensor outputting an analog signal in proportion to a load applied to the driver interface module by the vehicle operator. The method further includes sensing the load applied to the driver interface module and outputting an analog signal, and shifting the vehicle transmission when the analog signal reaches a predetermined minimum value.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a shifter for shifting a vehicle transmission includes a base defining an arcuate track and defining a virtual pivot axis below the track, and a carrier operably mounted to the arcuate track for movement along the track around the virtual pivot axis. A driver interface module is supported by the carrier and includes an automatic shift mode and a manual shift mode. The driver interface module when in the automatic shift mode has selectable positions corresponding to park, reverse, neutral, and drive gear positions in an automatic transmission, and when in the manual shift mode has at least one position where up-shifting and down-shifting of the automatic transmission can be accomplished manually.
These and other aspects, objects, and features of the present invention will be understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art upon studying the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.